The application of flow cytometry and its extension cell sorting has revolutionized many aspects of biomedical research. Paired with the invention and use of monoclonal antibodies which has allowed the identification of cell surface molecules and thus the identification of cell subsets, cell sorting has allowed the isolation of cells with a particular phenotype for use in functional studies both in-vitro and in-vivo through reconstitution protocols. As the field of translational medicine and the development of targeted therapeutics progresses, it is critical to be able to isolate relevant cell subsets from patients taking part in clinical trials to allow the refinement of such treatments and agents. A group of 26 NIH-supported research groups at UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School and Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey are requesting a BD FACSAria cell sorter. The instrument chosen will provide the critical capability of isolating rare cell populations via high speed sorting. Also critical to the planned studies is the ability to sort fresh human cells as part of a series of clinical studies and trials at the institutions. Thus, the instrument requires appropriate (BL2) Biosafety containment. While the majority of the users have previously used flow cytometry and cell sorting in their studies, the requested instrument will, for the first time at our institutions, allow the above capabilities and thus the expansion of the scope of users'studies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We are requesting a Shared Instrumentation Grant award for the purchase of a BD FACSARIA II high speed cell sorter with the capability of sorting human cell populations as a means of developing strategies to prevent, diagnose, and treat cancer and other genetically and infectious agent caused diseases and to study the underlying biology of these conditions. These studies will be carried out on the campus of the UMDNJ-Robert Wood Johnson Medical School by our faculty and that of Rutgers, The State University of New Jersey.